bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Shadow Over Yharnam Part 2: Chapter 5
The group turned around to see the Moon Presence clapping, while also holding Eleanor. It said, "Well done everybody. I'm actually impressed. Now, to business. Jack, you still owe me something. I want into your mind." Jack replied, "Why should I let you into my mind? And what are you doing with my daughter?" The Moon Presence chuckled and replied as it held a claw up to her head, "Why, she's collateral. You don't uphold your end of the bargain, I'll take all you have left." Jack took off his mask and said, "All right. I'll do it as long as you don't harm her." James looked behind the Moon Presence and saw Van Helsing walking back. Van Helsing paused, then sat down and took some food item from his cloak and started eating. The Moon Presence released Eleanor and moved towards Jack. It touched his head and then vanished into Jack's mind. Jack screamed in pain and held his head. Van Helsing got up and went to Talon's corpse. He then felt around and James asked, "Are you seriously pickpocketing him right now?" Van Helsing didn't answer as he pulled out Talon's frenzy covered dagger. He handed it to James and said, "You know what has to be done." James then came to a chilling realization. The Moon Presence was vulnerable in Jack's head. All they had to do was use Frenzy to break Jack's mind while he died, and the Moon Presence would die with him. He went to Jack and he hesitated, holding Jack steady in one hand and positioning the dagger in the other. Eleanor poked her head around James's body and said, "What's wrong with daddy?" Van Helsing held her back and covered her eyes. Jack, with a face still contorted in pain, yelled, "DO IT!" James then plunged the dagger into Jack's head. The Moon Presence laughed, for it had finally achieved what it aimed to do. Jack's mental self asked it, "What's even inside my brain that you want so badly?" It replied, "Jack, you know more about the Beast Scourge than anyone else. I plan to start another cleansing of this city. And I can't have you ruining it all. So, I'm going to erase all your meories and restore your old ones. When I'm done, you will be nobody but poor scared Jack who's family died of a plague. You will not remeber Amelia, or James, or even your own daughter. It will crush you, right before you are turned into a sheep among wolves." The Moon Presence laughed again, then felt that something was wrong. It tested its way out, but found it was trapped in Jack's mind. Then waves of Frenzy started washing over Jack's mind, erasing any memories they touched. Then Jack said, "By now you must realize that you're trapped in a rising sea of Frenzy." The Moon Presence turned to Jack and said, "If I go down you go down! Don't you realize this!? You will lose everything!" Jack then laughed and said, "I will die, but my legacy never will. I know it's kinda cliche, but it's also true. With you gone, Yharnam will never again experience the Beast Scourge. We've already destroyed the last of the Old Blood. And no hunter will ever be trapped by the Dream again." Jack then spoke no more, as the Frenzy wave washed over him he said, "Amelia..." The Moon Presence panicked and searched for a way out, but found nothing but a growing fear. And when Jack died, the Moon Presence, who had caused so much pain and devastation to almost everyone in my stories, died with him. Jack's body slumped to the ground, and James dropped the dagger. He held back tears as he honored the memory of his greatest enemy and newfound friend. Van Helsing was flat-out crying and James asked him, "Why are you crying? You barely knew him." Van Helsing then replied, "I've known him ever since he came to Yharnam. I know every hunter that takes Old Blood. All mysteries can be solved with a bit of your own Yharnam blood after all." James then looked suprised and said, "You're the Blood Minister? Shouldn't you be in a wheelchair?" Van Helsing then said, "I should shouldn't I? Well, no one ever suspects this handsome specimen to be the 'frail old man with a beard in the wheelchair'. Comes with being a master of disguise. James and Van Helsing then buried Jack and Amelia side-by-side in the Tomb of Oedon. Elanor then asked James, "Does this mean I'm an orphan? I know that mommy and daddy aren't coming back." James then picked her up and said, "No. You're not an orphan. Because you got me and your new Uncle Van Helsing. I will care for you now." Eleanor hugged him and said, "Thank you Uncle James. Why do I have so many uncles?" James laughed and carried her out of the graveyard while Van Helsing said, "I'm the fun uncle ain't I?" This is the end of Plague Tales Vol. 1. True, there is and ending on my Profile titled Paradise or Perdition, but that's just where I ask questions and describe the state of the world now. So Lancer, if you're reading this, You can do the review now. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts